thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollow techniques
Cero Cero (Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash") is a form of attack used by Hollows, Arrancar and Vizards. As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Vizard are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. This often requires the user to under take a specific pose, with no known exception. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar and Vizard who have come up with their own variation of Cero. The charging and firing time for Cero also varies greatly, from relatively charging fast to firing it to instantaneously fire one without much charging. Gran Rey Cero Gran Rey Cero (Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") is a Cero that only Arrancar are able to use. It is performed by mixing an Arrancar's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as compress and decompress due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Arrancar themselves. Cero Oscuras Cero Oscuras (Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"), is a black Cero used by only by the most powerful Arrancar. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. Usually any Arrancar capable of using the Cero Oscuras refers to it as "our Cero" or says that "This is an Arrancar's fully powered Black Cero.", indicating a great level of pride in being able to do so. The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive. It is powerful enough to completely shatter a Vizard's Hollow mask and critically injure them in the process, and is considered on an entirely different level to the Gran Rey Cero. Bala Bala (Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet") is an Arrancar-exclusive technique that hardens the user's Reiatsu and releases it like a swift blast of spiritual energy. While the technique is not nearly as powerful as a Cero, its speed is 20 times faster and allows for it to be fired in quick repetition. In addition, it possesses more concussive force than a Cero does. A Bala's speed and power varies with the Arrancar using it; while the power of a weak Arrancar's Bala could be equated with a powerful punch, a more powerful Arrancar's Bala would be capable of blasting large holes in enemies. Hierro Hierro (Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin") is an Arrancar technique in which the user's Reiatsu condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakuto. This also allows them to fight some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. The strength of Arrancars' Hierro depends on their spiritual power; While Hierro can block even released Zanpakuto, it is possible to cut through an Arrancar's Hierro by adapting to their Reiatsu. The technique is exclusive to Arrancar, and it has yet to be seen if the Vizard are capable of using Hierro during their Hollowfication. Shinigami have been shown using reiatsu to block or lessen the blows of Zanpakutō, however this ability cannot be done to the same extent as this Arrancar technique. Sonido Sonído (Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony") is a technique used by Arrancar which allows them to move at extreme speeds, making it highly similar to the Hoho that Shinigami use. While somewhat similar to Hohō, Sonído appears to be more instinctual than Hohō, requiring no previous knowledge to perform. It also makes a different sound; rather than the swishing or sometimes silent Flash Step of the Shinigami, Sonído makes a booming or static sound. Gemelos Sonído (Spanish for "Sound Twins", Japanese for "Twins Sound Ceremony"): A technique that allows Arrancar to create clone-like afterimages of themselves. Up to five clones can be created using this technique. Only the fastest of Arrancar may use this technique.